Seven Books Written By Fate
by Kyle Windover
Summary: <html><head></head>The Fates have had enough. Lives are being needlessly wasted because of a government in denial. The Three write seven books and send them off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lives will be saved, and Dumbledore's plan shall crumble around him. Two teens will begin a budding romance despite prejudices. The world shall be changed by the Seven Books Written By Fate.</html>


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belong to the amazing (and beautiful) J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing Plc., the movies belonging to Warner Bros. Entertainment Company. I make no profit from this work, and is written solely for entertainment. If, at the request of any of the parties listed above, this story must be removed, please send, to either my account or personal e-mail (kywindover ) any and all forms that contain (legitement) proof/information of employment with any of these parties. In the event that I am contacted by lawyers/solicitors this story will be removed to avoid any and all confrontation. Once again, I make no profit from this work.

Words: 1'030

Pairing: Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass

Warnings: AU, Mentions of (minor) child abuse, Slight Dumbledore bashing, slight Ginny bashing, slight Ron bashing.

**Authors Note** (2014-10-06): I've always wanted to write one of these. I'm hoping that mine is different from all the others on the internet. It will be a romance. I enjoy reviews, but please, no flames. Enjoy -Kyle

**Prologue: The Beginning of a Different End**

"_For time and the world do not stand still. Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or the present are certain to miss the future."_ - John F. Kennedy

In a place, that doesn't quite exist, settled between space and time, twined together with fantasy and reality, of light and shadow, good and evil, housed the Fates. These entities dictated the Alpha and the Omega, the Beginning and the End, but nothing in between. For mortals are cursed with Free Will. It is true that the Fates have plans for every mortal, but in the end it is the mortal who dictates their own fate, their own destiny. For destiny is forged in the fires of conflict, of struggle, and given form by the hammer of time and quenched by the waters of hope, of love. And the Fates do not interfere, for it is not their place.

Until now.

As they exist in a plane between the beat of the heart, between the tick and the tock of a clock, they see not only the present, but both the past and the future. And they do not like what they see.

So much death.

A war raged between Light and Dark, even though there is no such thing.

The burden of a thousand souls placed upon a child's shoulders.

Old fools who think it is their place to dictate a person's life.

And a love that could flourish and bring forth change, hindered by the opinions of others.

No, the Fates do not like what they see. And they are quite determined to change it.

The Fates were beautiful beings. With long flowing silver hair that seemed to always be caught in in a cool summer breeze. There were three, and each wore something different. The Fate that represented the past wore a long black robe that rippled like living shadow. The Fate of present wore a storm grey robe that appeared like the clouds before a spring rain. The Fate of future wore a pure white cloak that shone like the morning sun. Their skin was an ashen blue, and unblemished. And their eyes gleam the colour of crimson blood.

They have no gender. They just are.

They sit on thrones of crystal. The thrones are arranged in a triangle, each facing the center. Present at the peak, past to the left, and future on the right. At the center stands a glass globe, and it is through this that they _See_.

At the moment the fates were in a rather heated argument. An argument about the life of one Harry Potter.

"But lives can be saved!" hissed Future, its crimson eyes narrowed.

"Yes, but is it really worth the risk?" asked Past, its eyes haunted.

"Of course it is!" screamed Future.

"Enough." that was the first time Present had spoken in a long time.

The other two entities stared at it, shocked beyond words.

"Something must be done, for the safety of the lives not yet lost, and the peace of those who have already passed."

Past and Future looked at each other, wondering what Present's plan was. It was not often the Fates intervened in the mortal realm, as changing the course of time could have disastrous outcomes. For them to intervene showed that the situation was, indeed, dire.

"You will write books of Harry Potter's years at Hogwarts, past, present, and future," Present stated calmly " and we will travel to the school, oversee their reading."

The other two nodded, raised their hands, and immediately seven books began to dictate themselves.

As they finished, the books hovered in mid-air, and from left to right, the titles read:

_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

In a flash the books were sent, along with a note, to the office of Minerva McGonagall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The Fates looked at one another, before, in a respective flash of light, they disappeared to their respective times. Each to retrieve persons of importance.

* * *

><p>In her office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House, and Transfiguration Professor. She was currently grading essays written by the schools fifth year students. Her quill scratched at the parchment as she made corrections. She scowled at the parchment before her. <em>Does Mr. Weasley pay <em>any_ attention is class?,_ she wondered idly at she made, yet another, correction.

She was just about to move on to the next paper when a flash of white stunned her. When the blinking lights behind her eyes subsided, and she could once again see, she saw a package sitting on the middle of her desk. Curious, she picked up the package, just then noticing the letter.

Carefully, with trembling hands, she opened the letter. It read:

_Professor,_

_We have Seen. Seen the deaths of many. Usually we would not interfere, but our conscience seems to deem it necessary. In the package are seven books. Each with valuable information on the past and the future. These books are about one Harry Potter. _

_It is our wish that these books are read to not only the staff and students of the school , but to the persons listed below:_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic._

_Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement)._

_Sirius Orion Black, Marauder, Fugitive, Harry Potter's Godfather._

_Remus John Lupin, Marauder,Werewolf._

_The Weasley Family._

_Please make certain that these parties are present. We will arrive with others._

_Every word written is true, as they were written by us._

_It is unwise to cross us._

_The Fates, The Weavers of Time, The Dictators of Destiny _

Minerva paled, her hands shook, and she sprinted from her office towards the Headmaster's. She asked herself one thing,_ Why could there never be a normal year at Hogwarts?_


End file.
